The gaming industry is rife with regulation and scrutiny: state, federal, and tribal. Fiscal security concerns are extraordinarily high due to the levels of money changing hands. Moral concerns are intense. Community groups monitor regulators with an intent to enforce a sense of social responsibility. Gaining is a political issue. Commercial efficiency jockeys with social responsibility for priority. Reluctance to change paralyzes decision making.
In such a context, casino operators nonetheless have migrated toward what is being called “cashless gaming,” including automated “cashless gaming,” in whole or in part. Handling cash is inefficient, time consuming and costly for a casino. Requiring cash is inefficient, unsanitary and to a certain extent unsafe for players, cash being the ultimate bearer instrument.
An early “cashless gaming” system for slot machines taught providing equipment, integrated into each slot machine, for inserting a commercial bank card (credit or debit) in order to directly receive playing credit at the machine. Use of the card at the machine was to be a convenience for the player, keeping the player from having to give up his/her seat in order to secure more funds for play. This system initially anticipated that a player would cash out winnings and/or remaining playing credit for cash at the machine. Subsequent proposals included the ability to “cash out” at a machine for in-house credit and/or for commercial card account credit.
A second “cashless gaming” system proposed that a commercial bank (credit/debit) card be inserted into equipment associated with a particular slot machine and that a “slot voucher” be printed at that machine in return. The voucher could then be read into that or any other slot machine, as by via its bill reader, to receive playing credit. The second system presumed the existence of machines that read vouchers (as with bill readers) and that provided playing credit in return. The second system anticipated cashing out at the machines in terms of vouchers. In fact, newer slot machines can accept and/or print vouchers in lieu of, or in addition to, accepting and/or dispensing cash. Thus, a voucher may be read to yield playing credit as well as printed to redeem winnings and/or remaining credits at a slot machine. This second system allowed patrons to directly access commercial bank account funds at a slot machine via a POS/debit type of transaction.
Both the first and second systems entailed the existence of accounting, communication and security hardware and software integrated into the machine.
The second system also envisioned being useable for a variety of entertainment tickets and that remote standalone kiosks might be utilized to issue vouchers or tickets.
In many jurisdictions, however, there is no regulatory approval for using a card at a slot machine. Regulatory approval has been withheld because it was feared that permitting players to obtain playing credit directly at a gaming machine by EFT would unnecessarily encourage compulsive gamblers, (even though there has been no documentation of this.)
A more common and basic form of “cashless gaming” has also existed. This system provides for securing cash at ATM devices located from place to place around a casino floor. The securing of cash may be followed by a subsequent purchase of a voucher for cash at a separate kiosk. Unfortunately, ATM machines are expensive to own and maintain. Dealing in cash as they do, they entail high security and handling costs. Only a relatively few ATM machines are justified for a casino floor. ATM machines cost in the order of $15,000 to $17,000 each, involving all of the expense and security and servicing concerns associated with handling cash. A 1,000 slot machine casino, for example, would typically only find it cost effective to maintain 3 to 4 ATMs on the gaming floor. And the latter system still involves handling cash, with its inconvenience and security concerns.
All of the above “cashless gaming” systems have problems. The first two systems entail what turns out to be the excessive cost of installing POS/EFT hardware and software on each and every gaming machine. This hardware and software must satisfy stringent security standards associated with any equipment that directly interfaces with slot machines, thereby further increasing the cost of the hardware software, and regulatory approval. And the equipment ends up being under-utilized. Most of the time it sits inactive while a player plays the game. Furthermore, promoting obtaining gaming funds from commercial card accounts directly at a gaming machine is viewed by some as exhibiting an insensitivity to a casino's social responsibility. Although it is not documented, it is perceived to be beneficial to interpose some interruption in play, such as requiring a player to at least physically leave a machine to access funds by EFT, in order to inhibit compulsive gambling.
In regard to the latter system discussed above, however, it is perceived as irritatingly inconvenient and inefficient, from the player's standpoint, to require a player to visit a few remote ATM machines, possibly standing in line. And cash must still be handled by the player in this system, even if the player subsequently exchanges the cash for a voucher.
Further, regard to gaming tables there has been little effort to automate or implement or stream lime cashless gaming.
The instant invention teaches improved systems for “cashless gaming,” improved from the above systems in terms of efficiency, cost and social responsibility. The equipment of the instant invention is more cost effective because (1) it minimizes dealing with cash; (2) by being separate from any particular gaming machine, it avoids having to meet the high security standards set for hardware and software directly associated with a gaming machine; (3) by being associated with a plurality of gaming machines, it is not under-utilized; (4) by making automated use of casino credit accounts and/or new card accounts, it enhances versatility in funding gaming; (5) by prompting a patron to open a new credit account, especially upon receipt of a fund request refusal, it enhances funding efficiency; (6) by automating, at least in part, the issuance and redemption of vouchers at gaming tables, it enhances the efficiency of cashless gaming overall and of gaming tables, and (7) by facilitating debit/credit card cash advance transactions, it saves time for the patron and the casino. The instant invention can be perceived as socially responsible in that players are not permitted to use a card directly at a gaming machine or slot machine for securing playing credit. Rather, securing additional playing credit requires some interruption of machine game play. The equipment of the instant invention is efficient. Being sufficiently small and inexpensive, and by not dealing in cash itself, the apparatus can be cost effectively located in a plurality of locations, including proximate to banks of gaming machines and/or at gaming tables. The instant invention particularly fits a need where social responsibility is still a high priority, where regulatory changes take a long amount of time and yet where cost efficiency is a significant high concern.
While existing software products perform ATM/POS/debit and credit card authorizations on cash dispensing devices such as ATMs, one aspect of the instant invention includes the development of POS/debit and credit card software that may be integrated into voucher dispensing kiosks and gaming table environments which, while subject to a reliability and accountability standard of a casino in general, are not subject to the very high scrutiny imposed upon software directly associated with a slot machine. One achievement of the instant invention is the cost effective development of POS/debit and credit and casino credit and new card credit account hardware and software systems that meet the appropriate high accountability standards of the gaming regulatory business and that can be implemented in standalone kiosks and gaming table environments.
While the ultimate in funds dispensing convenience for slot players might be an ATM/POS debit terminal that interfaces directly with a particular gaming machine, deployment of such a product has been a slow process, inhibited by its inherent disadvantages, discussed above. Political and regulatory challenges have accompanied proposed “one-on-one” relationships with a gaming machine, as well as cost effective concerns. In the instant invention, a cost effective “proximity” is disclosed as more than balancing the convenience of a direct one-on-one relationship. The instant end of bank (EOB) kiosk requires a player to physically step away from a gaming machine to obtain additional funds electronically. This is a concept advocated by problem gambling support groups. However, the distance away is not inconveniently far, and an EOB kiosk can service a greater percent of players than can slot machine integrated systems since it need not stand inactive while a game is being played. Flexibility is enhanced by accommodating casino credit and new card credit accounts as well as by an 30 auto-roll system to prompt the opening of such accounts which are essentially immediately useable, and further by a system to facilitate debit/credit card cash advance transactions. Uniformity is further enhanced by providing commensurate equipment and methodology at gaming tables.
By accommodating casino credit and new card accounts, the instant invention expands to incorporate reasonable and responsible gaming fund sources. By accommodating gaming tables with at least in part automated voucher purchase and redemption possibilities, the invention further expands the advantages of cashless gaming. By at least initiating cash advance transactions, the invention furthers efficiency.
Based on the results of a pilot program, with a voucher issuer associated with and integrated into particular slot machines, it appeared clear that people would take advantage of the convenience of purchasing slot vouchers (or “debit tickets”) from a device in proximity to gaming machines. The pilot results further showed that “end-cap” locations, especially those in high traffic areas, processed the highest transaction volumes. The implication is that slot players, thus, were using such end-cap slot machines with voucher purchase capability as de facto “ATM's” during low game-occupancy periods.
The pilot results further showed that during high game-occupancy periods the voucher terminals were essentially “out-of-service” while games were being played. This indicates that such one-on-one equipment is not being cost effectively utilized when attached to individual machines.
A “debit ticket” or voucher kiosk is viewed, thus, as one optimum solution. Providing this service in proximity to slot machines addresses the following challenges and concerns:
a) Casino operator concern about public perception (appearing predatory);
b) Casino operator concern about regulatory scrutiny (state level, NIGA);
c) Opposition from problem gambling support groups;
d) Regulator apprehension and concern about public perception;
e) Regulatory scrutiny because of interface to gaming machine;
f) Dependence on game hardware and firmware, adding time and cost to installation;
g) Capital costs too high to install on 100% of games on most casino floors.
EOB kiosks make further financial sense because it is not likely cost effective to install EFT equipment in particular on low denomination games (or low occupancy multi-denomination games) given the current cost of game-level hardware. Further, installation of EFT equipment on particular slots requires access to the gaming machines to install a radio and antenna. Such installation requires access to the drop compartment in the slot base to install the POS terminal mount and route cables to the radio. Access to these areas requires properly licensed personnel and the presence of a slot technician and/or security guard. This creates scheduling challenges and adds time to the installation process. These issues go away with the EOB Kiosk.
A gaming table oriented voucher printing and redemption system is further disclosed herein that can expand use of cashless gaming type vouchers from kiosks and gaming machines to gaming tables, to facilitate implementing a cashless gaming system for table games. The instant system allows table gaming patrons the ability to transfer value (such as from cash, chips, coupons, lines of credit, etc.) to a preferably coded voucher, such as a bar coded voucher, that can be redeemed for value at any slot machine, table game, cage, voucher redemption kiosk, etc., which is equipped with the necessary components of the system.
System components for gaming tables would preferably include:
Preferably a POS Terminal—the POS terminal may be a traditional POS device or a PC that controls attached peripherals as well as acts as a communication device between an operator and voucher host; A (Preferably Bar) Coded Voucher Reader—Reads a (preferably bar) code on a voucher and POS terminal;
(Preferably Bar) Coded Receipt Printer—Prints voucher with (preferably bar) code and associated information in the amount of the value to be loaded to the voucher and preferably also a receipt for a redeemed voucher; and
Voucher Host—Validates, issues and accounts for all issued, and redeemed vouchers, and sends transactional data to casino management software. (Note: a voucher receipt might comprise a cancelled voucher.)
A voucher redemption system for table games would preferably include the steps of:
1. patron presents system vouchers at gaming table;
2. a voucher is scanned with a scanner attached to a POS terminal at the gaming table or residing within the pit by either the dealer or the pit personnel;
3. scanned voucher information is communicated to a voucher host for validation of voucher and voucher amount;
4. voucher host validates incoming voucher information and amount and returns information for redemption and redemption amount back to the originating POS terminal;
5. POS terminal displays and instructs an operator with the amounts to redeem; and
6. dealer gives the patron who presented the voucher a validated or authorized amount in chips along with (optionally) a printed receipt.
A voucher purchase system for gaming tables would preferably include the steps of:
1. a patron playing at a game table who wishes to place value onto a voucher via cash, chips, card account, line of credit, etc. presents the dealer with cash or chips or card or readable scannable ticket/receipt or account information for loading of value to a voucher;
2. dealer accepts the combination of cash and/or chips and/or EFT funds or credit for loading of value to a voucher;
3. dealer enters the total amount to be loaded to the voucher on the POS terminal;
4. POS terminal communicates the amount requested to a voucher host and retrieves information/barcode to be printed on the voucher;
5. printer prints the voucher; and
6. dealer hands the voucher to the patron.
To understand a need for a gaining oriented line of credit, including in particular a gaming oriented credit card and account, the following discussion of shortfalls of existing EFT cards with respect to the gaming industry should be appreciated.
Patrons can secure “cash advances” and/or implement “quasi cash transactions” in casinos using credit cards. (A “POS debit” card transaction, to be distinguished from an ATM transaction, comprises an analogous procedure. Both POS debit card transactions and credit card cash advance transactions may be referred to herein as credit/debit card cash advance transactions, for convenience.)
Typically, a debit/credit card cash advance transaction utilizes an automated kiosk and a “cage”. A cage is a station on a casino floor providing customer service, in particular in regard to cashing in or out. At an automated kiosk a patron can request a credit/debit card cash advance. The request is either approved or disapproved. The request process usually includes running a credit or debit card (an EFT card) through what is referred to herein as an EFT (electronic funds transfer) card reader.
If approved, a patron is typically instructed to proceed to a cage. Information in regard to the credit/debit card cash advance transaction is electronically retrieved at the cage. The patron typically again presents further identifying information along with the card swiped at the machine. According to a mechanism typically utilized, a negotiable instrument is printed which the patron signs over to the casino or to the casino's agent and for which the patron receives cash (or cash value) in return. (There is also a process called a PIN based credit/debit card cash advance which dispenses money at an automated kiosk.)
However, “cash advance” transactions based on credit/debit cards are not favored and are significantly limited. They are possible only up to typically low card-issuer-set limits. Since credit card accounts, in particular, were not created with cash transactions in mind as primary transactions, the cash transactions, in fact, and/or as a result, typically have very low cash advance limits, usually low both in terms of an amount ceiling as well as a “velocity.” (“Velocity” limits the number of times a card owner can request a cash advance within a given time period, such as 24 hours.) Debit card accounts also typically have relatively low cash advance limits, in particular when considered with regard to the size and frequency of an average gaming transaction and the high convenience value to be placed on efficiently converting line-of-credit funds into cash in a casino.
The cash advance limit on a credit or debit card account is typically significantly lower than the line of credit, such as 10% to 25% of the line of credit. Credit card owners, in particular, rarely have a need to utilize the ability to secure “cash advances” based on their accounts outside of casinos Thus, the low ceiling amount and/or low velocity limit frequently is not learned until, so to speak, it is too late. Discovering a “low” cash advance limit, significantly below ones credit limit, for the first time in a casino when one wants to utilize the line of credit for the relevant “goods” of “cash” is disheartening. The card owner indignantly, and probably correctly, believes that his/her credit history justifies a higher cash advance limit under the circumstances, and that a significant convenience has been inappropriately denied him/her. In a casino scenario cash is a necessary intermediate to securing the relevant goods, or services.
A study of available facts indicates, in fact, that when the relevant information is reviewed, in a significant number of cases a higher cash advance limit and/or a higher velocity limit on a credit/debit card account would be well within acceptable levels of risk. The higher limit would be not only reasonable but also responsible for securing gaming entertainment for that person (as for instance compared to the cost of competitive forms of entertainment or competitive uses for dispersible income.)
The instant invention, addresses a need for “gaming oriented” lines of credit, and in particular a preferred gaming oriented credit card and account. The invention includes an efficient method for prompting the opening or a new gaming oriented line of credit and for providing for essentially immediate use of the line of credit in proper circumstances. The prompt preferably occurs upon the discovery of a need, and the system preferably includes taking into account EFT gaming oriented transaction history. More preferably the system takes into account a specific patron's own EFT gaming oriented transaction history, if available. In such a manner an acceptable, responsible and efficient funding of gaming oriented transactions, including cash advances from lines of credit, can be established. Such a system benefits both casinos and patrons.
A capacity to “essentially immediately” effect gaming oriented EFT transactions, including drawing reasonable and responsible cash advances, upon the opening of a new gaming oriented line of credit, given proper circumstances, remedies deficiencies with existing credit/debit card accounts and especially accommodates the gaming environment.
A preferred gaming oriented credit card and account is particularly tailored to fit the gaming environment, taking into account the needs of casinos, gaining merchants and patrons. (As discussed above such is not the case with existing credit/debit card accounts.) A gaming oriented line of credit should have cash advance limits “commensurate with” credit limits, at least for gaming oriented transactions. (“Commensurate with” will be taken to be herein “at least 50% of.”) Preferably a cash advance limit is 100% of the available credit line, at least for gaming transactions. Preferably a gaming oriented cash advance limit and credit limit would be at least in part determined by taking into account EFT gaming oriented transactions history, quite possibly a patron's own history of gaming oriented EFT transactions, to the extent available. An account issuer would preferably take into account not only EFT gaming oriented transactions history but also an evaluation of other criteria that are typically used in determining credit worthiness, such as credit bureau reports and FICO. The account issuer would do or complete a credit check as well as possible, and could issue a credit card even if there is no previous EFT gaming oriented transactions history available on the patron. (Arguably, statistical patterns of EFT gaming oriented transactions could be relied upon. Statistical patterns of CCCA/POS debit transactions and casino credit transactions may be available.)
The invention is founded upon the discovery that there are significant numbers of patrons who are unnecessarily and unreasonably restricted in casinos by existing historic cash advance limits and/or velocity limits on their traditional credit/debit card accounts. Were potentially available facts taken into account, the limits could reasonably and responsibly and safely be set higher. The invention proposes a variety of means, including particularly preferred means, for accomplishing this objective.
A gaming oriented cash advance or other transaction from a new gaming oriented line of credit should be made available, under appropriate circumstances, within at least an hour of completing a line of credit opening transaction, and preferably within ten minutes or less. A permanent gaming oriented credit card, when issued, should be processable through EFT financial transaction terminals and EFT financial transaction networks.
The invention discloses methodology for efficiently opening new gaming oriented lines of credit including a credit card account, and for deriving essentially immediate cash advances or other value therefrom in appropriate circumstances. In particular, being refused a desired cash advance or other EFT transaction based upon an existing card account in a casino is a preferred triggering event for a prompt to open such a new gaming oriented line of credit.
The methodology of the instant invention makes use of diverse pre-existing capabilities, such as a capacity for using an automated station on a casino floor for initiating a request for a cash advance based on an existing credit/debit card account, for automatedly prompting a patron to open a new line of credit and for using that same automated station for initiating an application for a new line of credit and/or credit card account. The same automated station can be a basis and for using, essentially immediately, a new line of credit and/or credit card account for reasonable cash advances, in appropriate circumstances. An appropriate circumstance is, in particular, when an account issuer or co-issuer is a Merchant or master merchant of the new transaction.
Alternate embodiments for utilizing a new gaming oriented line of credit could include a more complex procedure of funding a “prepaid card” account with a new line of credit by the new account issuer, and/or a procedure of indemnifying or guaranteeing a transaction on an existing card account by a new account issuer from a newly established line of credit. Such systems could provide for the essentially immediate use of the prepaid card or newly indemnified card for gaming oriented transactions, including securing cash, under appropriate conditions. (A prepaid card or an existing card, secured directly or indirectly by a new line of credit, should be understood to be included in the term “credit” card herein.)
The invention further addresses uses for a card that is patron selection coded, in addition, for rewarding purposes. Given information in regard to a card owner's preferences, defined by a card owner's selection of a type of card, including color, etc., a more targeted rewarding program could be effected. Casinos frequently attempt to reward credit cards users with benefits, such as golf time or spa time. Casinos give loyalty points usually on co-branded credit cards, and track the points given/redeemed via some type of player tracking system. Essentially the casinos give points to reward loyalty and to build loyalty. Existing co-branded cards do not build a great deal of loyalty, however, at least to date. The instant invention teaches redeeming loyalty points for cash in a casino and more specifically at an automated device, as well as for traditional casino good and services. A further improvement teaches a patron selection of a coded card, improving the effectiveness of the rewarding system. The patron selection coded card, such as a selection of color, design, or other optional features, should better target rewarding, matching rewards to likely preferences.